


We Can't Play Pretend | SBI fan-fic

by Luna_Buna



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MCYTober (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Buna/pseuds/Luna_Buna
Summary: In a world filled with mythological creatures and hybrids, it's easy to forget not everything is good. Not every creature plays nice and the gods don't play fair. When the boys awaken to Tommy's cries of agony they can't help but worry for the youngest.  No human should go through that pain, was he cursed? Did he anger the gods? The only answers meant he would have to not be human...he was a human... wasn't he?
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 125





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Updates happen at least once a month!

Tommy groaned at his alarm clock and slammed his hand down on it. He didn’t want to get up, he was tired but knew the consequences if he didn’t. He groaned again and got up, stretching and walking out of his room absentmindedly. He just wanted to get some food like some toast. The thought of food, in general, made his stomach growl. He didn’t have the energy to cook and he was too hungry to wait for Phil or Wilbur or even Techno to wake up. He grabbed some bread and huffed while sitting there, why did things have to change so much? He knows that it was supposed to be for the better but... 

What was he supposed to do? He was getting tired, he had lived with the three for years and recognized them as brothers. He couldn’t keep lying to them. 

Phil being the kind soul he was, was associated with, what he explained was, a Fenghuang. After plenty of explaining and pestering from Tommy, he caved. He said that he was much much older than he looked. When Tommy asked how much older he couldn’t give a direct answer. Phil continued and described that in his creature form he gave good luck and was a signal of good leadership. As a whole, when seen in places with fewer people or with no political leader insight he was a symbol of peace. Which explained why he was never in creature form, it could give wrong signals to some. He learned to control most of his powers and could partially transform(wings). He never said what his power was but just this information seemed to satisfy Tommy so he stopped.

Wilbur explained that formally he’s what people call a Somadiva, but due to authors and pop culture, another name for it was Vila. He continued by saying that he could lure people and convince them to do anything he wanted. He said he had to be careful because if he messed up his control it would enrage the person he’s using it on. He could die if he wasn’t careful. Tommy understood why he was so cautious and why he refused to sing. 

Lastly, there was Techno, a nian. He didn’t hide it, hiding it required energy. Energy that Techno simply didn’t have. A nian was something similar to a dragon. A fearsome and brutal monster that wouldn’t hesitate to kill. The only true way to stop it is loud noises and overuse of specific colors. The common misconception humans had was the fact they believed it was only red but the humans who experienced it only knew the one that feared red. Techno feared purple, an almost irrational reaction to the color. It would make him back off and hold his head. The true difference between him and the rest of his kind comes from Techno’s restraint. He could handle being a human constantly, not just that he didn’t kill everyone in sight. Not to say he hasn’t had a few bad days.

The four of them were a strange combo together, three powerful and beautiful creatures and a...human?

Tommy hated lying to his supposed brothers but he couldn’t help it. How was he going to just drop he was a Nuckelavee. A beast, a monstrosity that gods back in the day could barely restrain. He was relentless, his breaths alone could make flowers and plants wilt. The main drawback was his fear of rain. Rain and snow were terrifying, they hurt and stung, he claimed and had claimed that he hated it cause it was cold, loud (at least with rain), and just plain depressing. The family simply brushed it off though, they weren’t going to force him into anything. 

The guilt built up as he sat in the dark and ate. When Phil, the first to normally wake up, woke up to Tommy in the kitchen, in silence, just with some bread in hand. It was concerning.

“Toms? You doing alright?” Phil walked next to him as he spoke and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. Tommy jolted and looked at Phil. 

“I-I’m doing alright Phil...just thinking a lot.” He ran an anxious hand through his hair. 

“Well that's dangerous,” Phil commented in a teasing tone. He was trying to lighten the mood and that made Tommy force out a chuckle. The two sat together quietly for a long while, then Phil snapped out of it and got breakfast ready. 

After maybe fifteen minutes Techno walked in and looked at the two. “hehhhhh? Why is Tommy here before me?”

“I don’t know big man, maybe I’m just that much better than you.” 

“Nahh today was a fluke” Techno walked to Phil and cleaned as he cooked. Tommy watched the two Chinese beasts casually do such basic tasks. Under normal circumstances, this would be unheard of. Their friendship and comradery was something that no one could begin to explain. Now that Tommy thought about it, how did Techno and Phil even meet? Not just that but how did Wilbur even come into the mix? It was truly a mystery, and as the duo completed breakfast the last member of their family came down the stairs. 

“Oh ok, what the fuck!” Wilbur yelled from his spot, clearly not happy to be the last to the party. “Techno why didn’t you wake me up!”

“You seemed like you needed your beauty sleep.” He shrugged, knowing full well he was getting an offended glare and chuckles. “Anyway, what’s the plan today?”


	2. Concern...

It was an early morning, the golden rays of the sun warmed up every room in every home along with the earth itself. The birds chirped calmly as Phil stood outside letting them sit around him. He likes the crow especially. They seemed to understand him and one of their stories, Rainbow Crow was just beautiful. He hummed but some of the birds seemed to grow distressed, now that he looked at it there are less birds than usual. Some of them seemed to only get more distressed and the whole flock flew off, leaving Phil to wonder what was bothering them so much.

Wilbur peeked outside, “Hey, what’s going on out here?”

“The birds seem to be pretty upset, I can’t put my finger on why.”

“I mean I feel it too,” Wilbur paused for a second before explaining, “Like there’s bad energy, it’s overwhelming in some spots and almost gone in others. Recently though it’s been a bit much even for me.” Phil nodded and seemed to ponder what all of that meant. “On another hand, I’m going to be in town since Niki needed help for the grand opening of her bakery.•

“Ohhh! I forgot about that when is the grand opening?”

“Friday, two days from now. Anyway, keep an eye on the other two. I’m not sure about Tommy but Techno definitely feels the energy.”  
Tommy felt numb and tiredly rubbed his eyes. “God I don’t wanna move.” He felt the searing pain of his creature form trying to breakthrough. It was that time again and only Tubbo knew about it. It was mostly due to a slip-up and then being caught in the rain but that’s beside the point.

Luckily, Tubbo swore to keep his mouth shut which he did well. Which was surprising because of Tubbo’s history of spilling secrets. Though. Tommy said his life was on the line due to this which was a lot more of an incentive than a playground secret. 

The pain made him whimper and cry. He didn’t move though and ignored the blare of his alarm despite it hurting his ears and giving him a migraine. 

After several minutes of the alarm, Techno walked in, “Tomothy I swear if you don’t shut up that alarm I don’t know what I’ll do it-“ his eyes landed on the boy. He looked god awful, red in the face, sweaty, whimpering, and curled into himself. His blanket and pillow had been long discarded, “Oh that’s not good…” Techno very quickly ran to Philza. 

“Phil, I think somethings wrong with Tommy.”

“Yeah, he left his alarm going for so long!” Phil laughed and put away the plates, besides Tommy’s he still needed to eat.

“No, I'm being serious. He looks terrible- like sick sick.” Techno sounded exasperated, genuinely concerned. Something the parental figure hasn’t seen in a while.

Phil grew nervous and nodded, “Well let’s take a look.” He walked to Tommy’s room and peeked in. Tommy seemed to have gotten worse since Techno had left. He was whimpering and scratching his face and arms irrationally, his breathing was even more sporadic. The only thing Phil could do was try and reach out, to hold him and reassure him. However the moment his hand touched Tommy a burning sensation shot through his body as he recoiled very quickly. “Toms! Are you ok?”

Only a string of cries could be heard from the trembling boy. “T-Toby…” 

That’s all it took for Techno to go bolting down the block for Tubbo. If it was serious enough for Tommy to drop the nickname- he didn’t want to know the unfathomable pain he was in. But what did Tubbo have to do with it? Why him? Why not Niki or any of the other healers? He didn’t have time to ask questions as he arrived at Tubbo’s door, knocking very quickly. 

The familiar mask of Dream was there. “Yes?” He seemed like he had just woken up with a hoodie and some sweatpants on instead of his usual hunter-esque outfit. 

“So Toby- where is he. Tommy is a bit distressed and-“

“Techno, honestly, I don’t know. He’s probably out at a field or is with ‘Mr.Cup’” 

With a roar of frustration, Techno couldn’t help but shift. He immediately took off trying to find Tubbo.

If he’s not in the field, turn back and check the house. If he’s not in the field, turn back. We aren’t hurting anyone. We’re looking for Tubbo to help Tommy. 

He checked the first field. 

Nothing.

Second one?

Nothing 

The last one?

There he was, lying in the tall yellow grass with his eyes closed. He was dressed and looked cleaned up like he was having a self-care day. Biting back the guilt of disturbing this poor boy’s relaxation he shifted back then approached him. “Toby? Toby!” He called trying to get his attention. To his shock it worked, Tubbo turned around and smiled.

“Hello, Technoblade! What are you doing out here? You normally don’t even leave the house?” He laughed but the seriousness in Techno’s posture and face made his mood fall. He got anxious, “Techno?”

“Toby we’re going right now. I don’t know what’s going on with Tommy but he asked for you. I don’t know why or what you know but we’re going right now.” He picked up the teen and slung him over his shoulder. “Sorry kid this is necessary.” He immediately started taking off back home.

“Techno! Stop it surely there’s a better way than this!” The boy cried out not used to being carried or being upside down.

“If we wanna be efficient we’re running like this.”


	3. Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Techno do- do you think Tommy isn’t human?” 
> 
> Tommy’s episode and Tubbo’s unknown and suspicious solution is making Phil worry and is making Techno change his opinions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry! It’s my first time using ao3 so I mistagged my work! I’m super sorry! Thank you to everyone who let me know.
> 
> Also kinda monthly updates ayyy

Tommy let out a pained yell as the searing pain only intensified as time passed. Phil paced the room waiting for Techno to come back with Tubbo. What could be going on with him? _  
_

_A parasite?_ Phil pondered and his wings fluttered nervously. Techno please hurry… he couldn’t bear watching one of his sons be in pain for so long. A pain that he could do nothing for. Ice and water only made him yell and cry louder than anyone’s ever heard.

Suddenly Tubbo was thrown into the room through the window. It was originally open to keep the room ventilated but apparently, it was now an entrance as Techno also crawled in. “Tubbo’s here now..”

Tubbo nodded then looked at Tommy. He frowned and stared at the boy. “I need both of you to leave the room…”

This was confusing on a lot of levels. The first being Tubbo’s power allowed him to speak to animals and any language. However, this power didn’t translate to writing or reading. None of this would be remotely helpful to Tommy in this state. He didn’t even have healing powers. “Are you sure Tubs?” Phil seemed worried for his son but the concern only grew with Tubbo in the room.

“Trust me! I’ve dealt with this before, now shoo!”

“B-Before?” Phil asked before Tubbo huffed and shoved both of them out of the room and locked the door shut.

Tubbo let out a loud huff before walking to Tommy, he calmly sat down. “Tommy? You there?”

A small whimper was all Tubbo needed. “It’s ok big man come sit up…look at me ok?” Tommy was still sizzling and burning but it’s Tubbo. Tubbo’s smart, everyone knew that and Tommy didn’t want to argue with him. So he sat up and stared at him. “There ya go!”

Tubbo beamed at Tommy then grabbed his hand, despite the burning he didn’t recoil or shy away in fear. Tommy panicked and his body started to cool. He didn’t want to hurt Tubbo. Phil had startled him, that’s why he had gotten burned. He didn’t trust the fact Tommy wouldn't hurt him. Tubbo knew him though after the first few tries he knew all Tommy needed was the realization as to what reality was. 

As his body cooled, his breathing calmed, and he soon started to go to normal. “T-Tubs I’m sorry I know today you were just gonna talk to your bees but…”

“It’s fineee” Tubbo waved him off. “I’d rather this than… whatever Phil’s plan was. I’m glad you trust me.”

“I should be saying that to you- is your hand alright?” Tubbo showed his hand that looked much worse than it was. He shrugged off the pain. “How do we explain this to them?” Tommy leaned back still feeling his body go back. It was a weird sensation for sure but nothing he was unfamiliar with.

“Well, we could tell them the truth, tell them it was the power of friendship orrrr we can say I know a spell that cures the pain.” Tubbo looked back at Tommy then stood up brushing off his overalls. “Up to you really.”

“I like the spell option. They probably won’t question it.” Tommy laughed and stood as well, regaining balance before standing up (with horrible posture might I add).

Tubbo laughed along with Tommy “Surely!” He shook his head and prepared to speak to his best friend's family. Tommy nodded and got up clearing his throat preparing his big man attitude and then kicked open his door. Which elicited a scream from Tubbo. 

Tommy sprinted down the stairs, “Hey guys! Guess who isn’t sick anymore!” Tubbo trailed behind him with a smile. A smile that he could lie through.

“Toms! You’re alright right mate? Maybe you should rest for a bit before running and screaming again.” Phil worriedly stretched his wing and wrapped it around the younger.

Techno squinted at Tubbo, “Ok but how…” he cut himself off a few times before going, “How did Tubbo, immediately solve this and the ancient bein’s here couldn’t solve it for like half an hour?” 

“Well, you see Blade! Tubbo has seen it before so he learned a spell to fix it when it comes around.” 

“We don’t know what it is…” Tubbo rubbed his neck, “but we’re just trying to subdue it for now.”

Oh, how the duo wanted to dump the truth. The lies just kept going and going. They glanced at each other as Phil and Techno nodded and thanked Tubbo. “I’m always in touch! Just let me know if you need anything.” Tubbo waved and walked out of the house to continue his rest in the field. 

As Tommy tried to go back to his room Phil reached out for him. “Mate… you’re sure this is ok? That you’re ok?” A warm feeling settled in Tommy’s chest seeing his family look at him with such care and fondness. Even Techno had that look even if it was veiled with his tiredness and general stoicism.

“Of course Phil! Though I might accept the rest offer. I’m not feeling too hot” he chuckled and turned to enter his room. As he closed his eyes and calmed down at his desk he thought about that morning so far. “Gods today is gonna be not pog champ… hopefully, Tubbo’s around or maybe big Q..” He put his hand down onto the cool wood of his desk and closed his eyes. Drifting into a tired painless dream. 

* * *

“Techno?” Phil asked he hadn’t moved from his spot. A small hum came from the Nian. “Techno do- do you think Tommy isn't human…”

Techno’s eyes looked up and dilated. “I mean… huh…” he looked back at his phone while trying to think. “It’s not improbable.. maybe he doesn’t know what he is so he’s going off pure instinct.”

“I guess… but why did they lie…” Phil closed his eyes and sat on the couch while rubbing his head. “Tubbo can’t do magic like that without an item and he didn’t have anything.”

“They are children, they probably have something somewhere. Remember when we looked through Tommy’s winter coat since we had to clean it and it had like nine rocks?” Phil chuckled fondly at the memory. That was true Tommy’s pockets seemed bottomless. Techno nodded then continued, “Tubbo had like six pockets.” Phil nodded again and relaxed at his words.

Techno wasn’t going to mention how all the pockets were flush to Tubbo. Nothing could’ve been in them. Or that Tubbo and his whole family was pretty damn neat. No, he wasn’t going to say anything. He would rather confront Tommy about lying on his own.


End file.
